Forbidden Love
by ShadowDragon6
Summary: Iy and Kag r cousins. their fathers join 2gether 2 fite Naraku's demons. They becum close & the dads dont mind...But after catching them kissing, IY is sent away 4 fite along with Mir. Mir &San were breaking rules^-^;Kag know she loves him, but hes family
1. Hanyou?

Disclaimer: I think ShadowDragon deserves 2 own Inu Yasha! *lawyers appears* I-I mean… I don't own!  
ShadowDragon: Third Fic… I guess I keep on writing and never finish becuz im afraid of my idea being taken away or used by other ppl so I hurry and make a new story without finishing my previous ones…  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Forbidden Love by ShadowDragon  
Chapter 1: Hanyou?  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Dearest Father, you say that my distant cousin shall be visiting us?" Kagome inquired in her royal accent she reserved for only her father.  
  
"Yes, they should be here any second." King Higurashi twiddled his thumbs childishly. This is what Kagome loved about her dad. He was always in a good mood, not afraid of his inner child especially at times like these. The Kingdoms were joining together to fight a 'great evil' her father had said. His name was Naraku, and he was threatening to collapse the Kingdoms and then choas shall reign. The youkai would take over. Kagome sat quietly, waiting for the approaching carriage.   
  
"Heave! Ho!" Kagome and her father turned around to see a beautiful black carriage, which only royals could afford. The horses pulling it were identically black and their fur gleamed in the sunlight. A astonishing tall man with long white hair and beard got out of the carriage, followed by a much younger male. He had the most brillant eyes Kagome had ever seen. They stared at each other. Kagome turned away, blushing bright red. Inu Yasha also looked away. |Shes beautiful… but all women are the same… my father is the only one that understands me… don't get your hopes up…|  
  
"Kagome, this is King Feh (I need a better name huh?) and his son, Inu Yasha." Kagome raised her head like one of much power. She stole another glance at Inu Yasha who was retrieving something from the carriage. Kagome's curiosity got the better of her, she waited and to her dismay he pulled out an old rusty sword. |Ehh?| Kagome thought that he would at least have a usable sword if he was to fight. Her father obviously say her face expression as she stared at the sword. He smiled.  
  
"Kagome-"  
  
"Im sorry father, I didn't mean to stare."  
  
"No, I mean who would? That swords looks like it cant cut grapes!" Kagome giggled politely at her father's lame joke.  
  
"Watch Kagome." He whispered to her and turned toward Prince Feh.  
  
"Inu Yasha, please show my daughter the power of your sword."  
  
"Sure, Sire." Inu Yasha stepped forward and slowly pulled out the sword. |The sword looked worse than the sheath!| But then, a bright yellow light surrounded the sword and a instead of the old rusty delicate one, a humongous, powerful-looking sword took its place. Kagome stifled a gasp. King Feh chuckled.  
  
"Yep, that's my boy. He's the only one who could do that!" (im my fic, IY's mother was the demon,k?) King Feh continued, "Impressive sword eh? But the minute he hands it over to me, it become its old rusty self again."  
  
Kagome was transfixed with the sword. Forgetting her manners, she strode forward and gently placed a hand on the sword. Inu Yasha was confused.  
  
"It didn't cut you!" He blurted   
  
"Why should it?" Kagome was confused, its not like she threw her hand forward.  
  
"Its just that, the Tetsusaiga is a magical and extremely sharp sword. Usually anyone who touches it beside myself gets a cut." (I know this isn't true, but just play along with me ok?) Kagome grew an inch with his words. She was special.  
  
"Inu Yasha, show Princess Higurashi its most powerful move." He turned toward King Higurashi, "I cant believe he mastered that move! My, you should see how it affects 100 demons. It can kill 100 demons with one slash. And he even the monstrosity with the Buuroyura or sumthing like dat (*I haf NO idea how it was spelled. See end of fic or details on the attack.)" King Higurashi chuckled.  
  
"My Kagome is a natural with the bow and arrow!"  
  
King Feh looked impressed, "Really now? Would you mind if I tested you a bit?"  
  
Kagome was really confident. She had an interest in the bow and arrow since she was 5 years old. She was a skilled professional archer now. "Sure, if my Father agrees."  
  
"Of course, show them our family pride!" Her father spun in a circle and clapped. Kagome sweatdropped and got her bow and arrow from it's usually perch.  
  
"Alright Kagome, you see this apple on my servant's head?" A boy, a monk, appeared from behind, looking extremely nervous. King Feh nonchalantly placed an apple on top of his head. Kagome rolled her eyes, This was gonna be really easy, but the hard part was to show off or not? She could cut the thing in half, the in fourths. |Show off! I wont be needing my special arrows for apples, though.| Kagome nodded that she was ready. King Feh was a little worried about his monk servant but he trusted his distant brother's daughter.  
  
"Alright. Ready daughter?"  
  
"Yes father." The bow became taut as she aimed. King feh took a step back. The monk was now shivering uncontrollably and was sweating a hell of a lot. Kagome squinted for the perfect moment and released. The arrow cut through the still air and pierced the apple in a perfect half. Almost a second later, another two arrows sliced the halves into quarters. They fell neatly to the floor. The monk fainted. King Feh clapped while laughing deeply. Inu Yasha's jaw was on the ground. |Wow, shes special… | Kagome bowed slightly and walked back so she was right next to her father. King Feh had a glint in his eye.  
  
"Kagome, how bout another test?" Kagome stepped forward. Her father's pride shining through his face.  
  
"Alright, I want you to hit Inu Yasha." Kagome almost yelled "why?" But instead kept her cool,  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Don't worry, my son is not an easy target, plus he's pretty fast. I sure he can catch the arrow." Inu Yasha squirmed uncomfortably, obviously not having caught any arrows before.  
  
"No, Brother, what if my daughter should harm your son?" King Feh pointed at the unconscious monk.  
  
"He's a extremely skilled healer, he's the only one I bother to bring with me. Also my son is a fast healer. He recovered from broken ribs in but a week!"  
  
"Alright then." King Higurashi's smile left, he knew perfectly well he was not gonna catch his daughters arrows. Inu Yasha was angry at his father. |Do I mean so little to him?| Through the act of father and son love. Inu Yasha's father had never cared about his son much back at home. They barely even spoke.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome stepped forward. Kagome loaded the bow and aimed. Inu Yasha took this as a cue and didn't move. Kagome wasn't worried. |That's what they all do, move when I let go, by then it will be too late. I hope its true he heals. I think im gonna go easy on him… regualr arrows.| Inu Yasha saw Kagome's happy smile and smirke. He knew she was way too confident for her own good. |She's gonna be a sinche. Arrows, I dodged worse!| Inu Yasha flexed his claws. He was gonna need them if he was gonna knock aside those arrows. Kagome flinched a little at the sound.  
  
"Are you ready Inu Yasha?" He nodded. Kagome immediately let the arrow fly. She didn't even bother putting another one in its place. Inu Yasha watched as it neared his, as if in slow motion. Inu Yasha saw its dangerous point. He lunged forward. Kagome drew back. |What is he doing?! He's gonna get killed!| Just as Inu Yasha and the arrow were about to collide, Inu Yasha knocked it away with his claws. Kagome gasped. He had jumped around 4 feet off the ground and had redirectioned her arrow. Kagome knew this wasn't over. She grabbed another arrow and let it loose. Inu Yasha easily dodged it. Kagome was getting desparate. She concentrated deeply on her current arrow, letting her power flow into in. He head jerked up and she fired. The arrow, this time with light surrounding it, soared much faster and much accurate than her previous one. Inu Yasha's eyes widened. |A Purity Arrow!| That second was very precious, being lost, Inu Yasha felt the arrow sink deep into his body. He fell to the floor. His body started to shimmer, the Purity Arrow taking affect.  
  
"HURRY! Remove the arrow!! Or my son's life might be lost!" King Feh panicked.  
  
"My Purity Arrows never had this effect before… why is he shimmering? What wrong?" Kagome was scared she had killed him.   
  
"Hurry! Remove the arrow!" King Feh crouched by his son. Kagome yanked the arrow out, blood spilling everywhere.  
  
"Why did it affect him like that?" Inu Yasha was barely conscious. King Feh looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Hes a hanyou"   
  
"A HANYOU?! You should have told me! These are Purity Arrows!" Kagome shook Inu Yasha violently.  
  
"Wake up! You cant die!" To Inu Yasha, all he could see was blurry colors, and muffled sounds. He felt no pain. |So this is death…|  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I know I mite have gotten a few facts wrong about the Purity Arrows and how it affect Inu Yasha. But this is my fic. Please don't send reviews saying the arrow cant do dat, or its doesn't work that way! Just play along with me ok? Inu yasha is NOT gonna die! Ok?  
  
  
~History lesson, not recommened since im not sure if im right about the facts and its really annoying reading my blabber. Its for those who haf no idea about the Tetsusaiga's best attack~  
  
*After Goshinki broke the Tetsusaiga with his fangs, inu yasha had to get it repaired. The breaking of the Tetsusaiga unleashed his youki. So when in danger and the Tetsusaiga isn't within reach, his youki takes over and he becomes extremely violent and loses his mind. Blood-thirsty. Anyhow, but instead of using his father's fang, totosai used Inu Yasha. But the new Tetsusaiga was very heavy because his fang was inferior to his fathers. So Totosai says that the only way to make his fang superior was to stab the heart of his father's main enemy. *forgot his name* His father had already sealed *demon*. All Inu Yasha had to do was stab it. But Naraku discovers about it and melts the fang that sealed the youkai with his poisonous nails or sumthin like dat. So the youkai is alive again. He's like a snake-dragons thing 100 times bigger than Inu Yasha. The Tetsusaiga was still heavy and after a while was knocked out of his grasp, he became a demon inside a hanyou's body. But dis dedication and love to Kagome forced him to reach for the Tetsusaiga. But its wasn't easy. He was battling himself. He was around a foot away when the big youkai aimed another blash at him. But Inu yasha used the sheath to defend himself, once. The second time, Miroku, changed its course by a little bit with his Wind Tunnel. Shippo, Sango and Miroku were all riding Kirara. Kagome rode on Totosai's three-eyed bull. Then finally inu yasha got his hands on the Tetsusaiga and was normal again. At that moment, the Tetsusaiga become really light and he could use the Kazi no kama (I think im not sure wut was the exact spelling, but it was with kazi) anytimes we wants. He uses it on the youkai, and weakens it a lil. Not much because the only way to kills him was tos slice his body into many pieces. And the attack, Buuroyura (or sumthing dat) did just dat. The youkai had a big mass of youki, ready to fire at Inu yasha. Its was impossible to dodge, because of its size. So when he fired it. Inu Yasha being the reckless simpleton he is. Used the tetsusaiga to try and cut it. It resulted using the buuroyura(how ever u spell it) which happens when the kazi no kama (u know wut I mean) mixes with the youki and is reflected back at them, along with the power of the Tetsusaiga. The buuroyura is soo cooll!!! Its like a whole ton of whirlwinds slicing and dicing. Yeah, so the youkai was blown to pieces. He had slain his father's killer.  
  
~Plz do not include any mention about this in your reviews…~ 


	2. Miko?

Warning: They are a little OCC in this chapter!  
Disclaimer: Stupid Lawyers… I don't own…  
ShadowDragon: Yes! it's a Sunday, which means I can still write! But I probably wont be able to get the next chapters until next week. But if there's a lot of reviews… they usually encourage me to write more often. So the point is this… PLEASE REVIEW! Oh yeah… because I have read stories about Kagome beating up Inu Yasha, I don't like dat, so im my story I try to make them equally powerful… Cuz Kagome and Inu Yasha r both the Best!! Miroku is cool 2!!! Sango… she cool…yeah… Sesshoumaru is cool 2!!!!!!! He soo… uhhh… nvm  
Warning: They are a little OCC in this chapter!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Forbidden Love by ShadowDragon  
Chapter 2:   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Miroku! Miroku!!" King Feh screamed. |My son cant die! Then who will fight the war?| "Miroku!!!" the monk's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Yes master?" Miroku got up and stood straight.  
  
"Hurry! See what you can do about my son, he was shot by a Purity Arrow!" Miroku gasped.  
  
"But he's a hanyou!"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Then sire, why would you shoot one of those at him?"   
  
"Because Kagome was- your just a servant! HEAL MY SON!!" Miroku instantaneous knelt down by Inu Yasha and started to check for pulse and stuff.  
  
"Maybe I can help?" Kagome asked meekly. King Feh glared at her.  
  
"I think you've done enough damage already, why didn't you mention that you are a miko?!" Kagome was taken back and forgot that there were two kings present.  
  
"Then why didn't you mention he was a hanyou?!"  
  
"Excuse my daughter, she didn't mean the outburst. Right?" King Higurashi reprimanded sternly.  
  
"Im sorry." Kagome lowered her head, feigning shame.  
  
"Kagome, you should have known, being the miko you are, that he was DOG EARS." Kagome mentally jumped a foot. |Of course… what else could those white shapes be? And his amazing speed… and claws… im so stupid! And I am a miko!|  
  
"Of course, I am sorry." She meant it this time. King Feh continued glaring.  
  
"Now, now, King Feh, let my daughter give it a try. She's a great healer. Plus, she did this damage, maybe she could reverse it?" King Feh was just about to decline his offer but caught King Higurashi's eyes.  
  
"Fine, Fine." King Feh muttered and walked aside, leaving efficient room for Kagome.   
  
"Alright, lets fix him up" She muttered to herself.   
  
"Is his pulse level?" She asked Miroku.  
  
"Yeah… but theres no physical damage, why is he not waking? His pulse is getting slower…" Miroku tried everything: punching him, stomping on him, only to cause bruises.  
  
"Kagome, I think this might work… but we cant let the adults see…" Miroku beckoned for her to lean in closer.  
  
"What?"  
  
"CPR"  
  
"NANI?!" Kagome drew as far back from the pervert as she could.  
  
"it's the only way. And I only kiss women. And you're a miko, right? So you have special powers! " Miroku insisted. Kagome's face was red from blushing and anger.  
  
"Oh alright… but he is my cousin…"   
  
"Does it matter? You're the one that shot him…" Miroku pointed out for the hundredth time. Kagome was struck with the pang of guilt again.  
  
"Ok, cover me… Im gonna…" Kagome brushed aside her hair and knelt beside Inu Yasha. She lowered her head. Miroku promptly used his big robe to cover her actions. It wasn't really necessary, considering that King Feh and King Higurashi were calmly quarreling. Kagome's lips touched Inu Yasha, and his ears twitched a little. Kagome smile on his lips and dove for a kiss. Inu Yasha's eyes immediately opened. Kagome took this as a good sign and breathed life into Inu Yasha.  
  
"*cough* Why did'ya kiss me for!" Inu Yasha rose and accidentally knocked Kagome over. Kagome was about to say something when,   
  
"KAMI! SHE HEALED HIM!" King Feh stared flabbergasted.  
  
"Told you so!" King Higurashi was chuckling again, obviously proud of his daughter.  
  
"How did you?" King Feh whispered. Kagome blushed.  
  
"Well… its pretty complicated…"  
  
"Nevermind then, all miko's like to keep their remedies secret." He and King Higurashi walked towards the place discussing their talented only-child, leaving Inu Yasha and Kagome alone.  
  
"So… you're a miko huh?" Inu Yasha said without looking at her, he was staring at her palace.  
  
"Yeah… I really sorry, I didn't know you are a hanyou." Inu Yasha winced at the word.  
  
"You didn't notice the ears? That usually the first thing people notice about me…" His voice quivered in saddness.   
  
"Is there something wrong with them? Cuse I think they're cute." Kagome blushed bright red at her comment. Inu Yasha's ears perked up.  
  
"You like them?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"Wow, never would I have thought I would see a woman that accepted me for who I am not my heritage or riches." He smiled.  
  
"So you really like the ears?"  
  
"uh-huh… I think our fathers are expecting us…" Inu Yasha nodded and strode toward her home. Kagome had to take ultra big step to follow and was soon panting. Inu Yasha noticed this and slowed down.  
  
"So what's your name anyhow?"  
  
"Its Kagome…" Inu Yasha stared at her. She felt his stare.  
  
"O… " Inu Yasha tried to think of something to say to his beautiful cousin but couldn't.  
  
"Yeah… I think we're having roast duck!" Kagome loved roast duck.   
  
"Yeah… I can smell it from here. I Love roast duck"  
  
"Really? So do I!" Kagome giggled and Inu Yasha's eyes met hers. She felt lost in his golden eyes. She wanted this moment to last but it was not so.  
  
"Kagome? Inu Yasha? Dinner!" They ran for the door.   
  
"I'll race you!?" Inu Yasha challenged.  
  
"Alright, but no hanyou powers." Inu Yasha frowned slightly at this and Kagome took the advantage he gave her.  
  
"Hurry up!" Kagome teased as she sped past him. |She's pretty fast for a human. But I can overtake that easy.|   
  
"Me?" Inu Yasha taunted as he fastly approached her and matched her pace. For a second or two. Then he sped up and was way ahead of Kagome.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Are you cheating?" Kagome panted.  
  
"Nope!" Inu Yasha braked and stood in front of her palace door, waiting for Kagome. Kagome found this embarrassing and pushed her limits. She ran faster than she ever had for the last 20 feet. |She's pushing herself to hard… she could get hurt.| Inu Yasha watched in slow motion, she was a few feet away, legs pumping hard. But instead of stopping. She tripped on her tired legs and fell over. Inu Yasha's instincts were to move, to avoid getting hit. But this was his cousin. He held out his arms to catch her. Kagome landed softly against his chest. They held this embrace, never wanting to let go. Kagome looked up into his eyes. Kagome immediately blushed and reluctantly stood up herself.   
  
"Thanks…" Kagome said as she walked through the front door.  
  
"Feh, it was nothing." Kagome giggled.  
  
"Do you like saying your last name that much?"  
  
"My last name? My last name isn't Feh!"  
  
"Its not?" Kagome was confused.  
  
"Nope, King Feh is my uncle, he's been taking care of me since I was 10. I've been saying Feh since 8. Its just kinda a coincidence. He calls me his son, even though it isn't true."  
  
"Then wheres your father? And mother?" Kagome pressed. Inu Yasha showed no emotion.  
  
"Dead." His short reply indicating that he didn't like this subject much.  
  
"O…" was all Kagome could say as she walked inside.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Kagome! Inu Yasha! Finally! Sit down!" King Higurashi's arm swept over two chairs, side by side.   
  
"Yes, Father." Kagome said, putting up her royal accent. She sat down and Inu Yasha followed suit.  
  
"Sango, get Kagome and Inu Yasha something to eat." King Higurashi commanded a nearby lady around Kagome's age. Sango went into the kitchen and came out with a generous piece of roast duck and setted it between Inu Yasha and Kagome.  
  
"You two can share that. Go to your living room, King Feh and I have so business to discuss."  
  
"Yes, Father." Kagome bowed slightly and walked off. Inu Yasha didn't reply or bow, he just followed Kagome. With his sharp ears he heard his uncle.  
  
"No manners, that boy…" Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yes I know, they are OCC. But its not like I didn't leave warnings. READ AND REVIEW PLZ!! 


	3. Chicken Legs

Disclaimer: Don't own…lalalalala  
ShadowDragon: Sorry I didn't update… its skoo again.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Forbidden Love by ShadowDragon  
Chapter 3: Chicken Legs  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"He conquered the Eastern Kingdom! I-" King Feh announced.  
  
"NO!" King Higurashi was astounded.  
  
"Yes! Everything, burned to the ground! But King Hantei and his son managed to escape. Miroku, his son, is accompanying me." King Feh pointed at a nearby monk.  
  
"Miroku! Come, come… Get some chicken and joi-" King Higurashi was cut off by loud voices from the living room.  
  
"Hey! That's mine!" Inu Yasha's voice.  
  
"No! Its not!" Kagome's.  
  
"I ALREADY BIT THE DAMN THING!"   
  
"Kagome-chan, Inu Yasha-sama-"  
  
"SO? I"LL JUST RIP THAT PART OUT!!" Upon hearing that, King Higurashi pretended to hurl. King Feh gave him a reapproving glance. King Higurashi grinned sheepishly.  
  
"GIMME IT!!!!"  
  
"NO!!! Sango…" Kagome's voice trailed off. A loud scream, followed by a thump echoed from the living room.  
  
"KAGOME!!! GET OFFA ME!!!" King Higurashi and King Feh exchanged glances and hurried toward the commotion.  
  
"Inu Yasha…" Kagome sang. A pause, suddenly,  
  
"AHH!!! MY LEG!" Inu Yasha sobbed.  
  
"Kagome? Inu Yasha? Whats going on?" King Higurashi's head poked from the doorway and fainted. Kagome was on top of Inu Yasha, holding the last piece of chicken over his head. Inu Yasha growled and tried to get the bitten piece of chicken with his teeth. One of his arms were pinned down by Kagome's free hand and the other by Sango, who was giggling. She was amazingly strong, considering how Inu Yasha was struggling violently. Her maids tray was laying abandoned, next to the couch. King Feh stared, finding this interesting.  
  
"Kagome! That sooooo my chicken!" Inu Yasha's growls followed. Kagome giggled. She lowered the chicken to his face.  
Inu Yasha snapped at it, trying to get it with his fangs. Kagome immediately pulled it up again, feeling him wriggling under her.  
  
"HAHAHA!" Kagome giggled, her hands dropping to support her. Inu Yasha smirked. He watched the chicken descending…  
  
"GOT IT!" Inu Yasha mumbled through clenched teeth. It took Kagome a while to notice it was gone.  
  
"wha…? MY CHICKEN!!!" Kagome scowled at Inu Yasha, who was already done with the leg. He tossed the bone aside and grinned at Kagome.  
  
"Now… payback!!" Inu Yasha, with a abnormal burst of energy, knocked Sango and Kagome over. They crashed to the floor, fighting. Kagome tugged at Inu Yasha's long silvery hair, amazed by its smooth and softness. Inu Yasha was wrestling with Sango, who ws the stronger of the girls. Kagome tugged, knocking Inu Yasha to the floor, feeling a lot of pain. Sango immediately got up.  
  
"Sango, you lil dog! Oswari!-" Kagome said with affection.  
  
"OOF!" Inu Yasha, who was previously sitting up, was now lying face down in the carpet. We looked as if he was pushed down toward hell by an extreme force and his rosary was glowing. |rosary?! oops…|  
  
"Gomen, Inu Yasha!" Kagome quickly apologized. Sango was confused.  
  
"Why are you apologizing?"  
  
"Kagome… " Inu Yasha sounded weak. He muttered something Kagome couldn't understand. She leaned in closer.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO KIDS DOING?!??!!" King Higurashi has woken. King Feh, who was secretly watching, promised Sango a beating.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry its so short… really… but don't worry, the latest I'll update is on Fri. kkz? I promise! 


	4. A Warning

Disclaimer: I don't own…  
ShadowDragon: Man… I got too many stories going at the same time!!! And skoos still going! Wuteva should I do?!?  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Forbidden Love by ShadowDragon  
Chapter 4: A Warning  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome, Inu Yasha and Sango immediately froze at King Higurashi outburst. They jumped to their feet and stared at their toes. Kagome spoke up. Mr. Higurashi gave her the there-better-be-a-good-explanation-for-this look.  
  
"D-Dad?" Kagome stuttered, "We were just fighting for a duck leg and-"  
  
Inu Yasha interrupted her, "Duck? That was chicken!" Kagome gave Inu Yasha a cold stare.  
  
"Inu Yasha, let my daughter continue. I want to hear this."   
  
"And its not polite to interrupt people when they're talking." King Feh added in. King Higurashi nodded at Kagome.  
  
"Well… there was only one chi-duck-"  
  
"It was chicken." Inu Yasha mumbled silently to himself. King Higurashi obviously heard this.  
  
"Yes, it was chicken."  
  
"Ok, there was only one more chicken leg and we both wanted it…"  
  
"Why didn't you just come into the kitchen to ask for more?" Kagome grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Well… I think we forgot about that…"  
  
"Feh, I didn't! I already bit that leg. But she still went for it!" Inu Yasha whined.  
  
"Kagome! He already bit it and u still wanted it?"   
  
"Wellll… we are cousins…and I could have just ripped that part out… I was hungry…" King Higurahsi didn't say anything, instead he burst out laughing. King Feh gave a weak chuckle.  
  
"Alright, we'll let you off the hook this time. AND ONLY THIS TIME. Sango, you're a maid, do what you're supposed to do. Know wrong from right." King Higurashi advised, "Or else, I'll be forced todo something drastic." Sango winced.  
  
"Anyhow, to more pleasant matters: Meet Miroku Hantei…" Miroku appeared from behind the two kings. He was obviously a monk, dressed in monk clothes. He held the Shakujou, a golden staff with.   
  
"I leave you to get aquainted.  
  
"Hello-" Miroku paused at the sight of such beautiful women. Kagome smiled kindly.  
  
"Hey Miroku, Im Kagome… and she's Sango." Miroku grabbed Kagome's hand.   
  
"Will you bear my child?" Miroku asked Kagome sincerely. Sango drew back in terror. |He's a monk?| Kagome sweatdropped, looking extremely agitated. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and bonked Miroku on the head.   
  
"Oof!"   
  
"Uhh… Miroku I-"   
  
"Don't bother, Kagome. He does this to every pretty woman he sees." Kagome yanked her hands out of Miroku's grip and turned away, waiting for Miroku to leave. She heard Miroku stand up. She didn't move. |Wait for him to leave… don't be impatient!|  
  
"ACk!" Kagome screamed as she felt something rubbing her ass, "MIROKU!!!!!" Kagome slapped Miroku over and over again, until he fell on the floor next to Sango. Inu Yasha sighed. He sat on a chair, watching the entertainment.  
  
"Ahh… Sango, I presume?" Miroku queried, grasping Sango's hand in his. Sango's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do.  
  
"Sango, will you bear-"  
  
"MIROKU!!!" Sango yelled, and gave him one hard slap. Miroku continued to look innocent.  
  
"Wow, Sango, do you see the big hand mark on his cheek? " Inu Yasha commented.   
  
"Hmph." Kagome and Sango both glared death glares at Miroku.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Short and no point, I know. But yeah… gonna update soon… for now, I gotta work on my other 3 un-finished stories. *sigh* 


	5. A New Couple

Disclaimer: ShadowDragon doesn't own… *whispers: but I dooo!*  
ShadowDragon: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Im updating! Im updating! Sorry if dis disappoints u…  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Forbidden Love by ShadowDragon  
Chapter 5: A new couple  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Miroku!!!" Sango yelled. Miroku came darting into the room, looking for the source of the sweet voice.  
  
"Oi, Miiirrrrroooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Sango sang happily. Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Sango were gathered in Kagome's room, practicing being bored.  
  
"HAI!"   
  
"We are bored….Wanna play a game?" She announced to everybody.   
  
"What game?" Inu Yasha said, trying to keep awake.  
  
"Itsa game I used to play when I was young. Its called-"  
  
"Sango, I gotta better game." Miroku interrupted. Sango gave him a cold stare and said through gritted teeth,  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"I bet its something-" Inu Yasha sat up.  
  
"O, Inu Yasha, don't be so negative." Kagome said brightly, "What game is it, Miroku?"  
  
"Im sure you havent heard of this before, it s called, 'Spin the Bottle'." Miroku stated. Sango paled.  
  
"Miro…"  
  
"Spin the bottle?" Inu Yasha repeated, "Why?"  
  
"I'll explain, only after you promise to play this game." Miroku gave them all an innocent smile, chasing off they're doubts.  
  
"No! Don't!" Sango cautioned.  
  
"Aww, come on, Sango-chan." Kagome patted Sango's back affectionately.  
  
"Yea, its only a stupid game anyhow." Inu Yasha sat crosslegged on the floor, waiting for Miroku to explain. Miroku smiled happily at Sango.  
  
"hehe, alright. See this bottle?" Miroku held out a glass wine bottle. "Well, you take turns spinning it. And whoever it points to, you have to kiss the person or thing-"  
  
"WHAT?" Inu Yasha and Kagome exploded. Sango gave them the I-told-you-so look.  
  
"Nah-ah-ahhh! You promised!" Miroku said un-mercifully.   
  
"*grumble*"  
  
"Alright, who wants to go first?"   
  
"What a great honor." Kagome retorted sarcastically.   
  
"Ok, I'll go then." Miroku volunteered. Sango and Kagome scooted as far back as the walls allowed.   
  
Inu Yasha simply said, "I don't kiss guys."   
  
Taking a deep breath, Miroku spun the bottle wishing for Sango. The bottle spun wildly, making irratitng noises against the marble floor. It slowly slowed down.  
  
"Its gonna stop!" Sango said fearfully.  
  
"I know!"   
  
The bottle was, indeed, slowing down. It pointed at Inu Yasha, then Kagome, and stopped at Sango.  
  
"AHHH!!!!! NOO!" Sango yelled in pure agony. Miroku pretended to look offended.  
  
"Will it be so bad, Sango?"   
  
"Yes! Yes, it will!" Sango tried to back up from the approaching Miroku.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry it so short… this was a bad chapter beginning and im not in the mood for writing, im more in the mood for reading ^^; gomen ne. 


End file.
